


The One Where Simon Sees Him Through A Different View.

by Cor321



Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [10]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar Day 10- Cookies, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Kid Fic, Lucas and Nora are back, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Simon watching a Youtube video of Jace and Nora, Single Dad Simon, YouTuber Jace, and brings me great joy, single dad jace, this is literally so soft, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Jace, the Youtube more commonly known as JaceTrains has just posted a video. Simon can't help but get comfy and click play, because he really can't get enough of Jace.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035975
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The One Where Simon Sees Him Through A Different View.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow, we are now in the double digits... woo to 10 days! This fic kind of took over my life and now I may or may not have a huge idea in this universe. But enough about that (because let's be honest that would be here at the earliest in the New Year). I hope you enjoy the pure fluff that is our boys because I really can't with how cute they are. 
> 
> Also Jace will forever be a tried and true girl dad to me, he's great with boys (see other fics for proof) but him and his little girls is just... squee... I will fight any who dares disagrees. Lol not really, but my point still stands.

Simon angled himself so that his 6 month old, Lucas could continue sleeping comfortably while he fell into the dark abyss that was Youtube. His favourite Youtuber, JaceTrains had just posted his weekly video so Simon was more than a little excited for the quiet time to enjoy it.

He clicked on the video, it was titled, “Christmas Cookies with My Toddler. Epic Fail?” And even just from the title he knew he would enjoy it. See he didn’t really follow Jace just for his training, although a shirtless Jace was definitely a plus in his books. He followed Jace because he was another single father, one who was sharing the ups and downs of parenthood. Also his daughter, Nora was adorable to say the least, with pin straight hair that was usually up in pigtails and piercing blue eyes. 

As soon as Jace’s voice came booming through his phone speaker Simon immediately felt at ease. “Welcome everyone to this week's video, we are changing it up this week and are doing a video in the kitchen. I have this little cutie joining me today,” He said, lifting Nora up from the stool she must have been standing on. “And today we are going to  _ try _ and make Christmas cookies. Aren’t we little one.” He said looking at Nora with the brightest smile he had seen in a long time. That smile would haunt his dreams, Simon thought, unpausing the video that he had paused to stare at it. Jace had all the ingredients set out in front of him and started putting some of the butter and sugars in the main mixing bowl. He turned for a second and Nora got her hands into the butter and sugar mixture. “No, sweetheart we don’t put our hands in the bowl.” He said gently, removing her hands from the bowl. “Do you want to put the vanilla in?” Jace asked his daughter.

“Ya!! I do that papa.” The little girl said excitedly, taking the tiny bowl from her dad. 

They went back and forth like this while they tried to make the cookies. When Nora accidentally knocked over an egg and Jace handled it so perfectly Simon fell even more in love than before. Yeah he had it bad, although nothing would ever come of it, because Jace was this mysterious figure who he would never meet. 

Jace and Nora did eventually form a dough and managed to get it in the fridge before they rolled it out to cut. That seemed to be one of her favourite parts, punching out the shapes with the cutters, she had been giggling the whole time and it made Simon look forward to when he would have those moments with Lucas. 

When it came time to decorate the cookies Nora went crazy with the coloured icing. Jace tried desperately to get her to put it on the cookies, but much to his probable dismay she was having more fun decorating the counter. In the end she dipped her little finger into the light blue icing and spread it across Jace’s cheek.

“Okay that’s it you little rascal!” Jace said to Nora, as he lifted her up so that she looked like she was a flying airplane. “Say goodbye to the trainers.”

“Bye ‘rainers!” She said through her giggles. Jace flew her offscreen before the ending credits started.

Simon couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he put down his phone. 

“That’s exactly what I needed.” He whispered to Lucas, combing his fingers through his son's dirty blonde curls and kissing his hair. These videos were a little peace in the storm that was his life, but sitting there with his son resting and content, Simon couldn’t be more grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the writing event Advent Calendar on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)! Please come join us, we would love to have you there!


End file.
